Reviews/Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
This game probably shouldn't need any introduction; is a FPS developed by Infinity Ward and Sledgehammer games and published by Activision, and is part of the highly acclaimed and profitable Modern Warfare series. Note: This game in my head is a sequel to Modern Warfare 2; not to Black Ops. Singleplayer The campaign basically starts right after Modern Warfare 2's, i.e. you could probably swap from one disk to the next and not notice any overall lapse in time. In truth, this also goes for the graphics; they're still pretty much the same as Modern Warfare 2's (which are much better than Black Ops's ever were) and it still runs with the sexy 60FPS per second. The campaign itself is much more improved upon than Modern Warfare 2's or Battlefield 3's, and while it still doesn't make complete sense; I'd be disappointed if it did. The campaign more than lives up the expectation of a million and one explosions happening all day every day, and while I managed to complete the campaign in a rather meager 5hrs 04 mins on Regular, I can truthfully say I had fun that entire time. The setpieces are far grander than those of its predecessor, featuring breathtaking sequences like Zero-G on a stalling airplane, watching the Eiffel Tower fall onto an already wartorn Paris, or storming out of an armored vehicle onto what looks to be the most expensive hotel ever designed with a Juggernaut suit and a badass machine gun. The campaign is also a step of fresh air from Black Ops, where the campaign was about 10% cinematics. While there still are massive setpieces in this game as well, one will notice you have the ability to actually move as they happen. Furthermore, (spoiler), unlike in Black Ops where they kill off some random guy you played as in World at War in the hope you'd connect with the damn over the top sci-fi shooter, in Modern Warfare 3 Infinity Ward actually took a page from Treyarch's book and killed off a character you actually have a real connection with. Also, for a game set in the modern age I'm actually quite glad Modern Warfare 3, unlike Battlefield 3 and Ace Combat, doesn't actually try killing you with nuclear weapons. While there are still quite a few "Jump for it!" moments and those "Shit's goin' down!" moments every time you see slowmotion, overall the campaign's plot is in fact rather original. Overall with the campaign I can truly say that while it's a very short one, I enjoyed every one of those 304 minutes played. Special Ops (Co-op) The co-op is much more fleshy than Modern Warfare 2's; there's a lot of love put into this. What's a nice touch is that unlike it's predecessor's, there's a ton of Spec Ops maps which have no connection to the campaign. The missions are fun because they aren't repetitive and there's a large amount of different scenarios; play this with a friend and you'll enjoy it for sure. If you like Spec Ops in any manner then you'll love Survival mode also. It's not like zombies in the slightest. Zombies features you running between windows until the point you have to start running circles around the map in the attempt to kill as many zombies as possible. It's good with 4 players and 4 headsets, but beyond that it's pretty much just chewing gum for the eyes. Survival however, plays much differently. Again it's better to have a headset, but having enemies spawn somewhere you'd not means there's more to do than just the same thing over and over. Every map is also rather different depending on the amount of indoors areas, and with so many maps in game; you'll be able to waste enough of your time messing about with a mate. Multiplayer To be frank; you know how this plays out. It's more or less the same game with some different maps, new guns and some nice new features. The first thing you'll notice when you spawn into multiplayer is, "Holy crap, there aren't two Harriers and a chopper gunner firing at me!" which of course is very, very nice. Likewise you're much less likely to be killed by a grenade launcher or a lobbed semtex grenade which, again, is also very nice. Indeed, I personally find the pointstreak system much better than the killstreak system. The Support package isn't nearly as overpowered as I thought it would have been due to how you have to cycle through it to get back to the start and that you'll be more inclined to try choosing a higher up pointstreak than say a Counter-UAV. The guns also feel akin to those of Modern Warfare 2 with more recoil, which in turn feels much better than the guns Treyarch made in Black Ops. *cough*Famas*cough* They have more recoil, they look shinier, they don't feel underpowered as fuck compared to other guns and they sound much nicer; indeed it does actually feel like for once the gun your character is using is real. The proficiencies and weapon leveling systems can make using a new gun difficult at first, but after a few kills it'll begin to work for you as you unlock more and more swag for it. My only criticism about the weapon leveling system is that you can't choose on which sights are unlocked in what order (sights are personal preference). For example, I like my Holographic sight, yet because it's unlocked later I have to settle with the Red Dot Sight until said time comes. I'd also say one of the main differences between Modern Warfare 3, Modern Warfare 2 and that monstrosity is that with Modern Warfare 3 it's easier to see how you lost a gun fight, which in turn causes less rage, whereas with that game you'd end up raging at the fact the reason you lost said gun fight was either down to poor hit detection or the enemy pissing with the Famas/AUG and end up cracking a controller. Overall It's better than Modern Warfare 2, definitely more so than Black Ops. Yes, I still rage at the game, but not by much. The singleplayer is much better than Modern Warfare 2's and Battlefield 3's, and is much more interactive than Black Ops'. It's not overly comparable to Battlefield 3, but if you're into singleplayer and a more fully fledged co-op I'd recommend this instead. Category:Reviews